Homestuck Murder Mystery
by I AM Homestuck
Summary: Sure, someone's dead, but haven't people been dying along the way anyway? Dull as death is, the adventure of finding the murderer can be quite exciting! Especially on a meteor with only seven suspects, but loaded full of shenanigans. (post-Vriska)


**Of course, instead of updating my story I make a new one. Just like me. B)**

 **Here's to hoping you enjoy this mystery. Maybe you'll be able to figure out the murderer before the end of the story. Be sure to send in your guesses, and all reasoning behind it! At the end I'll credit all who guessed right. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Of course, the only thing that belongs to me is the concept. d(0u0)b**

* * *

Gotta stay fresh. Yep. Cereal is fresh. So fresh it almost inspires a rap, but a reasonable decision is made against that. Doesn't mean that cereal isn't fresh, though. Cereal is fresh as fuck.

Our red pajama wearing hero tore open some ill cereal and poured it into a bowl. So fresh. Such fresh cereal deserves some fresh milk. Yep; fresh milk for fresh cereal just makes _too_ much sense. So much sense it nearly causes physical pain.

Without further delay, he opened the fridge to acquire some fresh milk to spill all over his fresh cereal. However, upon grabbing the fresh milk, he let out a scream higher than Ariana Grande's top note, dropping the fresh milk instantly. His scream made its way through the meteor, straight to the ears of all people and trolls on board. No doubt there was something wrong.

Everyone quickly made their way to the kitchen, Rose and Kanaya arriving first. They observed Dave, lying on the floor next to a carton of milk. His expression read of great pain.

"Dave! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Rose immediately asked, kneeling down next to him with Kanaya. The troll began checking on him, testing for bruises, irregular heartbeat, weird lumps, anything that could be wrong with a human. Dave groaned.

"What is it?" Terezi asked, arriving with Vriska, just before Karkat appeared too. Each one of them bore an expression of concern, save for Vriska, who actually looked pretty skeptical.

"It's..." Dave began, fixing his shades. "The milk...Rose, the milk is empty." He grabbed her collar. "I don't think I can make it. I can see the light. This is it...Please hold my hand."

A wave of blankness rolled through the room, capturing all. It lasted a couple seconds, until either anger or boredom set in. Vriska and Terezi rolled their eyes at virtually the same time and walked out together. Karkat brought a hand to his face, while Rose and Kanaya sighed.

"That was literally the most stupid act of the _Dave Fuckery Show_ ever made." Karkat commented.

Rose sighed and stood up, leaving the arm that Dave had been holding on to her with in the air. "I'll make more."

Kanaya got up too, looking at Rose with a _for real?_ face. Rose smiled and shrugged. Kanaya sighed and shook her head. Rose smiled warmly at her, not allowing for Kanaya to sport a look with anything other than a smile. A small grin crept onto the Jade blood's face. They walked off happily together.

Dave looked up at Karkat pleadingly. Karkat shook his head and walked away. Dave watched sullenly as he did, letting his still raised arm fall. Guess there would be no fresh cereal today.

 **(== (: B) ==) LATER (==(: B)==)**

Rose flipped a page of the Troll novel. It was about the legality system, mainly on how crimes were judged. Kanaya slyly looked over her shoulder, skimming what her companion was reading. She could never quite understand why Rose preferred such literature. Why read a book on law when you could read a book on romance or adventure?

"Yes, Alternian law is interesting, isn't it?" Kanaya commented.

Rose looked up at her, startled. When did she get there? "Haha, yes. It is _quite_ interesting."

Kanaya sat down next to her: close. Closer than she had ever dared. "What is the most interesting subject for you?"

Rose smiled. "Probably Sector 1-B in chapter 326, section 88-E, line A-413."

Kanaya stared at her with the same exact expression. Uh...What was that again? Had Kanaya ever even read a rule book in her life? Why did they even need rule books? Why did Rose know that exact rule? Why did Kanaya even ask? Did it bear relevance to their situation? Dear Jegus, don't let her loose Rose's concentration! Oh gog, oh gog, oh gog...

Rose giggled. "You've been making the same face for about 30 seconds straight. Are you okay?"

Kanaya shook her her head, looking at Rose in her beautiful, deep purple eyes. How brilliant they were. There was an ever-present warm glow in them, which always brought light and warmth to Kanaya's very soul. Rose's immaculate complexion itself was enough to give Kanaya courage. She cleared her throat, blinked, then forced herself to look directly into the impossible eyes of her _best friend_. "Well, Rose...I actual-"

"SHE'S DEAD!" A troll burst into the room. "SHE'S GONE!" Tears streamed down Terezi's face. Being so reckless in her barging into the room, she tripped over herself and landed on the floor in front of Rose and Kanaya's feet.

Her glasses had fallen away, so she looked up at them with barren red eyes, burnt out, but full of life. Her hair complemented her mood, perfectly arranged into a mess. Her nose was clogged, blinding her. Panic emanated from her being, sending awful vibes to all in ear range. "HELP!" She screamed. Her agonizing outburst resounded about the meteor.

Rose got down on her knees and grabbed Terezi, who immediately pushed her away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Karkat and Dave came in together. Karkat gasped at the display, while Dave looked upon it with one of his usual apathetic looks, hidden behind his shades. Maybe they ran out of milk again?

"Terezi, you _must_ calm down!" Kanaya exclaimed, taking the teal blood's face into her hands. "What's wrong?"

"VRISKA'S DEAD!" She screeched, bursting into a fresh set of sobs and tears.


End file.
